Four Horsemen of Chaos
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Typical Four Horsemen of Chaos story. I took a whack at it. You get the drill. Pointless Summary: Percy is wrongly executed for treason along with Thalia, Jason, and Piper. Years later, they return to fight Kronos and Gaea as the Four Horsemen of Chaos: Conquest, Famine, War, and Death. Perlia and Jasper pairings.
1. What Happened

**Four Horsemen of Chaos**

 **Chapter 1: What Happened**

* * *

Conquest POV

This was supposed to be one peaceful night. But alas, it was not. Being married to one of the best women in my life for fifty years wasn't enough to keep me away from those nightmares. We were sleeping on our king sized bed, until I felt memories of _that_ _day_ from a hundred years ago return to me.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Perseus Orion Jackson! You stand accused of treason!" Zeus boomed. No wonder most of them have been glaring at me. A certain duo of skyspawns stood up from their seats in anger._

 _"Father! This is madness!" Thalia yelled._

 _"There's no justice in what you're doing!" Jason agreed._

 _"SILENCE! For your insolence, you two, Thalia Cassandra Grace, and Jason Caesar Grace, will be disowned and executed alongside Jackson!" the sky god roared arrogantly. My ex-father, Poseidon, pushed them to my side._

 _"I deem you unworthy of Riptide." he snorted, causing the sword to fly out of my hands and into HIS hands. My own half brother, Jake Riker. He thinks he's the best in the world just for killing a hellhound (WITH MY HELP). Somehow, he turned everyone but a few against me. He even got Clarisse, Will (what?!) and many others to turn me into a beatdown target, etc. Final straw? Annab**** cheating on me for him. She never loved me. She just used me for her own selfish reasons._

 _"Anyone objecting their execution?" Zeus asked._

 _Nico, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Hylla, Hera, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite raised their hands, but it wasn't enough. Hephaestus and Demeter abstained, probably afraid of threats to their children. Where's Leo and Calypso when you need them? And what the hell was up with Frank? Never mind. He looked at me with fear and regret. He mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Thought so. Ares was as stupidly imposing as usual, intimidating his own son to do as he says._

 _"Any fina-"_

 _"Wait!"_

 _Poseidon was cut off when Piper spoke up. She ran to Jason's side._

 _"If you're killing them then kill me as well."_

 _"Very well, little whore." Zeus sneered as he readied his bolt._

 _"Piper Felicia McLean," Jason whispered to her ear. "-you really are one dangerous girl."_

 _"I am more than just a dangerous girl."_

 _"That, I believe."_

 _"Now, any final words?" the sky god asked again, joined by Poseidon._

 _"Remember that from now on, we won't be here to help. You've chosen a brat over a hero." Piper hissed._

 _"Oh please. He's way better than you." Annab**** scoffed._

 _"Your mother is dead because of you, ex-son." Poseidon sneered._

 _"Traitor."_

 _"Weaklings."_

 _The insults kept going on and on, but I didn't care._

 _"Go ahead, Bolt Breath. Kill us. We're done saving your sorry asses." Jason growled back._

 _"We've been nothing more than your little tools despite everything we did for you." Thalia spat._

 _"Lastly, you gods and demigods who went against us, go ahead and say whatever you want. Next time you lot deal with a huge threat, you can beg for our help if you want. We'll always say...no." I hissed before the four of us kneeled to accept our fates._

 _"Be gone and die like little dogs!" Zeus yelled as he and Poseidon fired their respective weapons at us._

* * *

Present

I snapped awake and breathed heavily. I scanned my surroundings. Nothing else. Just the dimly lit bedroom. I was still in my black and blue jogging pants, which exposed my eight pack. I turned to my left to see my wife, Famine/Thalia, still sleeping. Her hair was longer now, and she was wearing a black sports bra and jean shorts. Pinecone Face also got a tattoo of a red deer on her back. She woke up groggily and turned to see my worried expression.

"Conquest, my dear, are you alright?" Famine asked.

"No, Famine. The nightmares. They won't stop." I replied, sweating and panting.

She grabbed my bare chest and pushed me down. Famine got on top of me and gave me a seductive look, which I responded to with a grin.

"How about I help you?" she giggled, kissing me on my neck. I was a happy man.

* * *

The next day...

I woke up, feeling better than last night. I noticed one thing: Famine wasn't there. I turned to door. No, she wasn't there. I grabbed a navy blue muscle shirt, put it on, and walked out of the bedroom. I ran down the stairs and alas, Famine was there, sitting around the dining table (complete with Italian food) with my brother-in-law, War/Jason, and his wife (for forty-five years), Death/Piper, whose skin covered by a bunch of black tribal tattoos like usual.

"Morning, Con." War greeted. He was wearing a winter camouflage jacket and pants, combat boots, and a red shirt.

Death was wearing a black sleeveless top, black and white tribal style pants, and Nike's. Her hair wasn't braided anymore.

"Hey. That same nickname again?" I asked incredulously. It made me feel like a gangster, which I didn't really like. I shrugged then jumped off the railing of the stairs and on the floor.

"How's life?" Death asked.

"Okay-ish. I still have nightmares of that day." I replied, grabbing a bowl and placing lasagna into it.

"Damn. Curse those Olympians who chose that jerk over us." War muttered as he was about to get a serving of lasagna himself.

"I'm glad we don't have to see them anymore but...I miss some of our old friends, you know, the guys who didn't get to join Chaos's army." Death added.

"I know. There's Hylla, Tyson, Blackjack, Bessie, Mrs. O'Leary, Peleus, etc." I said.

We ate together and talked about some things (some of them including other couples, like Luke and Zoë, Leo and Calypso, who joined Chaos's army after they found out we died along with: Hazel and Frank, Nico and Reyna, so I guess he's bi?, Ethan and Bianca, Silena and Beckendorf, and Michael and Phoebe, yes. That happened) until everything: the lasagna, garlic bread, cheese and garlic pizza, and even the Italian wine was finished.

"That was a hefty meal!" War remarked. "Thanks, sis!"

"No problem. Next time, you cook." Famine replied with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Aye, sis."

If I were to rank who's the worst at gourmet food cooking out of the four of us, it was War. No matter what, if there's no other food, he'd always bring survival food like "protein cookies", "calorie bars", etc. Don't get me wrong. We can all cook gourmet food but he doesn't do it as often as we do.

I suddenly heard a phone ring. Famine reached into her pockets and grabbed her phone. She got a text from Lady Chaos.

 _Bad news: Earth needs saving from Kronos and Gaea...again._

 _P.S. Make a badass entrance_

That was all it said, and it shocked me.

"Crap." War muttered.

"Crap too." Death randomly said.

"Oh well, let's go." I said.

"Really now?" Famine asked me.

"Well, I'd say the real challenge is dealing with our...allies."

And so I went to get my lucky black and gold coat **(Like Jia Chong's, but with gold)** , tactical full body armor, metallic red mask that covers my entire face, the Nightmare Steel swords I got from Erebus after initiation, and dual handguns. Jason is dressed like some kind of militaristic version of Batman, Piper is like a cyber Catwoman-ninja and Thalia is an assassin-Hawkeye hybrid, or at least that's what I say.

Our horses, Duskwing, Boltrider, Blasthoof, and Fleshrender were all prepared for this.


	2. Statues Get Blown Up

**Chapter 2: Statues Get Blown Up**

* * *

Chaos POV

Oh, good grief. Why did Kronos and Gaea have to team up now? Considering how increasingly arrogant some of the Olympians were becoming, especially their so called "15th and 16th Olympians", Chase and Riker. Oh right, they're married but f*** that. As if they deserve to have such a place. I'll be so damn surprised if they recognize me. I just texted my horsemen. Meanwhile, I'm stuck here, listening to crappy elevator music. When I was outside the palace, it was pretty silent when I entered the throne room.

"Hello, Olympians." I casually greeted.

And just like what I expected, they don't recognize me. I'm already in my galaxy themed leather biker set!

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING?!" Zeus yelled as he threw his lightning bolt at me.

I groaned as I summoned a table tennis paddle and smacked the bolt out of my way. I glared at the idiot sky god as I decided to use the "Tartarus method".

"I have little patience for your light show nonsense, Zeus. I am Chaos, creator of all, and if any of you say that I should be a guy, I might as well leave you all to your fates and be destroyed by Kronos and Gaea." I (harshly) announced.

"What? You're helping us in our war?" Athena asked, shocked.

"Yes. My Four Horsemen will aid you. I'd send some of my forces as well but they're busy elsewhere. They don't really like you Olympians, but they agreed to go." I said. "I classified them as 'Apocalyptic deities', mainly because they can destroy an entire world if they ALL get pissed off. Believe me. I've seen that happen numerous times. In other words: DON'T. PISS. THEM OFF."

I placed emphasis on the last four words so they understand. Most of them nodded.

"Good. Now, if I remember right, War and Death are married and so are Conquest and Famine, so tell your Aphrodite kids not to go all fangirl-ish or fanboy-ish."

"How come Annabeth and I aren't among your Horsemen? After all, she's goddess of architecture and I'm god of heroes and battles!" the insolent little s***, Jake Riker asked smugly, clutching onto his symbol of power: some sea colored claymore. I gave him a cold stare.

"How come most of you Olympians are complete asshats?" I spat, smirking at his shivering face. As usual, his little dumb blonde sidekick tries to come to his rescue.

"We don't need help! My husband and I are enough help!" she yelled at me.

"And what does that make you? Are you really insulting your creator?" I pulled out a plasma thermite grenade out of my pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked her.

"A grenade?"

I gave her a wicked smile, then spoke coldly.

"Pure destruction in one grenade."

I set the grenade to detonate and threw it at one of the "God of Hero"'s statues outside the door. You can hear the boom from the other side of the palace.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Annab**** and Riker asked me at the same time. I sighed.

"I've already had enough bulls***. I'll be off to your camp to wait for the four to arrive."

* * *

Third Person POV

Chaos flashed to Camp Half Blood, where nearly all the campers drew and pointed their weapons at her. She just sighed until a thundering roar shook the entire place. Soon enough, EVERYONE flashed down as well.

"Oh joy. An army of monsters. War should be here right about now." Chaos said sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up!" a voice roared. Everyone turned to see some guy dressed in futuristic Batman-like armor nearby. He was red and gray in color. In his hands was a heavily modified assault rifle and a black claymore was sheathed on his back, which had a skull on the crossguard. He was riding a crimson red horse with glowing gold eyes, and burning hooves, mane, and tail.

"Wow. Right when I'm being all sarcastic. Hey there, War. Always here for first blood." Chaos greeted.

"So...that's War?" Ares asked all giddy like.

"He's not so tough." Jake snorted, but a while later, monsters were turning to dust, gunshots were fired, and War was riding towards Camp. He stopped in front of Lady Chaos.

"Greetings, Lady Chaos." he greeted.

"Where's your wife?" she asked.

"Still inspecting her tattoos, but she'll be here."

"Well, Death always comes second, so that's fine."

War looked at the Olympians and campers next.

"So...I take it you're the Olympians and demigods, right?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm Jake Riker, the greatest hero of all time! Also God of Heroes." Jake arrogantly introduced himself.

"Tough boy now, are you? I'm War, Apocalyptic god of fire, warfare obviously, honor, and bravery. This is my steed, Blasthoof." the Horseman said before getting back to shooting monsters with his assault rifle.

"Hey, don't turn your back on your superior!" Annabeth yelled at War.

"Mind if you shut up. I might lose my aim."

"I'd listen to him if I were you. He can be quite a monster on both the battlefield and in bed." a female voice, chilling and seductive said. Everyone but Chaos and War were getting shivers. From out of nowhere, another Horseman showed up.

She looked like the cross of Catwoman and a robotic grim reaper. Her helmet, which had cat-ear like extensions, covered her entire head, and it also has a black visor that covered her face. On the jaw portion of her visor was a skull's own jaw. Her black and gray cybernetic armor fitted her smoothly. In her hands was a deathscythe, and strapped onto her belt was a futuristic submachine gun with two blades below the barrel. She rode what looked like a cyborg unicorn with smoky gray flesh and dark metal plates. Its horn was shaped like a cutlass blade.

"Death, how long were you inspecting your tattoos?" Chaos asked her.

"More importantly, how long were you there?" War asked as well, still shooting monsters.

"About eight and a half seconds. And I checked all my tattoos for five minutes." Death replied as her cyber unicorn trotted up beside War. She turned to the Greeks and Romans.

"'Sup. I'm Death, Apocalyptic goddess of shadows, stealth, blood, and fear. This is my steed, Fleshrender." Death greeted as she let her scythe gleam in the sunlight.

"Dear husband, do me a favor and keep shooting." she said before Fleshrender galloped right into the heart of the swarm. Death slashed here and there as more monsters went kaboom. She sheathed her scythe and started shooting with her SMG. More monsters poured in but they halted in a safe distance. War and Death ceased their firing.

"They are scared s***less." War said.

Another explosion occurred, and at last, Conquest and Famine have arrived.

Famine was a woman clad in silver assassin robes and chrome metal armor engraved with sky blue lightning bolt symbols. In her hands was a futuristic recurve bow with a laser sight. Her quiver also looked extremely complex as well. Famine also hid her face with a pair of militaristic goggles and face mask. Her zombie-like horse was sky blue in color, had a messy gold mane and tail, and spiked legs.

"Greetings. I'm Famine, Apocalyptic goddess of archery, lightning, flora, and fauna. This is my steed, Boltrider."

Conquest was a man wearing a pitch black, long tailed jacket. Underneath that was some dark tactical armor for his entire body, and on the chest area was the symbol of a red skull. He covered his face with an entire metallic red mask. In his hands were two identical pistols, though one was white and gold and the other was black and silver. Strapped on his back were two swords. His silver and gold pegasus...looked rather plain, but one wing was shaped like a bird's and the other, like a bat's. On one side of its face is a cheery golden eye, but the other was demonic red.

"And I am Conquest, Apocalyptic god of the eclipse, justice, vengeance, and the forgotten. This is my steed, Duskwing."

They acted like robots, which creeped everyone out. They dismounted and walked towards War and Death, who got off their horses as well.

"And like usual, you two start the party without us." Conquest said, a little annoyed, twirling his handguns.

"Hey." War murmured, feeling a little hurt.

"Well, no matter. It's time for a slaughter fest." the black and gold Horseman said with a chilling tone, even more chilling than Death herself. They turned back to the army, and let loose a massive barrage of bullets, arrows (from Famine), and occasional grenades (from War).

The monsters were all destroyed a few seconds later.

"Consider that our introductory fireworks." Famine said as they turned back to Lady Chaos after sheathing their weapons.

The Horsemen bowed in respect to their mistress.

"No need to bow."

They rose up to obey her as she turned to the Olympians and demigods.

"So, as y-"

And like usual, Jake interrupts Lady Chaos.

"Hold it! They're not welcome here because I say so, got it! So, go sleep in the dirt!" he yelled at the Horsemen. The creator sighed in annoyance and looked at War.

"War, can you do me a favor and get rid of one of these eyesore statues of this fool?"

"Aye." he replied as he loaded a grenade into his rifle mounted grenade launcher.

"I AM KING OF THE GODS, I ORDER YOU TO STOP AND BOW BEFORE US!" Zeus bellowed, but the five visitors didn't even flinch. Duskwing, Boltrider, Blasthoof, and Fleshrender were making angry sounds.

"You think we give a damn who you are?" Famine hissed. "We obey Lady Chaos and no one else."

War aimed at a statue of Jake holding his sword up proudly on top of a Minotaur's head and fired. It slammed right into the base of the statue and sent it toppling to the basketball court.

"Direct hit. Impressive, love." Death said seductively as she leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"Get a room, you two." Conquest teased.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed in terror, but was silenced quickly by Lady Chaos's harsh glare.

"Unless you want more of your statues to be blown apart, I suggest you show them every ounce of respect you have." she said coldly. "That way, they do the same for you lot, got it? Or did we waste our time for nothing?"

"No...Lady Chaos." Poseidon said, embarrassed. "Please. We need your help."

"Good."

And in that instant, Lady Chaos disappeared into a helix.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you lot. When you need us, we'll be in that building over there." Conquest said, pointing at the Big House before he and the other Horsemen walked away.


	3. First Strike

**Chapter 3: First Strike**

 **An OC, Grady, by Child of Thanatos, is entering the fray!**

 **I owe him a waffle, I guess.**

* * *

Following the arrival of the Horsemen, things got serious pretty quickly. Some wanted to duel them, some left them alone, and everyone else gossiped about them.

Meanwhile, in the Big House, War gets a call from Lady Chaos. He had one arm around Death while Conquest and Famine were arm wrestling.

"Yes, Lady Chaos?" he asked through his comms.

"Grady's on his way." she replied.

"Copy that. Thank you, Lady Chaos."

War turned off his communicator and looked at his wife.

"What was it, dear husband?" she asked him.

"General Bloodbane's on his way here." he replied.

Death's jaw dropped underneath her mask, Conquest and Famine stopped their arm wrestling match and looked at War with surprise.

Grady is a child of Thanatos, and his mother is a child of Hecate. He has pale skin and pitch black hair he inherited from his mother. His eyes are usually pitch black, but when his anger flares, they become blood red. Regardless, this guy is a real gentleman. His power is blood magic, which allows him to use blood in different ways. Grady's weapon of choice is a scythe and, occasionally, dual swords, which he mastered thanks to Death and Conquest, respectively.

Lady Chaos recruited him as a general because of his father, who feared that Zeus would come after him because of his power. Grady was a natural leader, so she picked wisely.

"I'm guessing he's the only available back up we have." Conquest said.

"This should go well..." Famine muttered.

* * *

Outside...

A strange figure materialized in the center of the camp.

It was a surprisingly handsome man with messy pitch black hair, equally dark eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a black and silver long tailed coat with a tactical vest underneath, urban camo pants, and military boots. In his hands was a scythe, and sheathed on his back was a pair of dual swords.

It was General Bloodbane.

Chiron was the first one to notice.

"Who are you?" he asked, pointing a bow at him.

"Chiron, stand down." someone ordered.

When the centaur turned around, he saw the Four Horsemen.

"Conquest, with all due respect, why?"

"Because he is a general among the ranks of our mistress's forces." War answered for him.

Shocked, Chiron just slung his bow back and cantered away. Some demigods looked at Conquest and General Bloodbane, who looked like they were having a staring contest.

And a few seconds later, they started laughing.

"General Bloodbane, it's nice to see you." the Horseman said, hugging the general.

"Yes, Lord Conquest. It has been quite a while ever since you and Lady Death trained me in weaponry." he replied, smiling.

"Why did Lady Chaos send you here?"

"I had nothing better to do."

"Demigods, this is General Bloodbane, a general in Lady Chaos's forces." Famine announced.

General Bloodbane looked at the campers and raised his hand.

"Greetings, everyone." he greeted them before turning back to the Horsemen.

There was another flash, revealing all of the Olympians.

"I hope you don't mind if we...test your might." Zeus said.

The Horsemen and General Bloodbane looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to the Olympians.

"Sure, why not?" Conquest said, smirking underneath his mask.

* * *

Arena...

The first thing they noted was Jake in the arena, bragging nonsense. The worst thing was that he was holding Riptide. Conquest was fuming with anger when he saw the sword of a hero in the hands of a brat who doesn't deserve godhood.

"So, who wants first duel?" he asked his fellow Horsemen.

"Can I?" Grady asked.

"Nah, you'll get your chance later. The other Horsemen and I should prove that we shouldn't be trifled with." Conquest answered.

"Okay, sure thing."

"I'll go first." the lead Horseman said.

"Good luck, love." Famine whispered seductively.

"Take him down, bro." War said, patting Conquest on his shoulder.

"Kick his ass!" Death cheered with delight.

He walked to the railing of the arena and slid into it like a snake. Conquest cracked his knuckles and drew his swords. While both looked identical, one had a light blue gem on the guard and a dark red one on the other sword.

"Okay, let's do this." Conquest said, twirling his swords for a while.

"Get beaten, stooge!" Jake yelled, raising Riptide and charging at the Horseman, who looked at him like he was an amateur (which he totally is).

Conquest sighed, blocked the sword, swept Jake off his feet, and and pointed one sword at him while resting the other on his shoulder.

"Yield?"

He just smirked, like he had a plan.

Suddenly, the screams of a female were heard.

Grady had his hands up, and his eyes were vampiric red. Something was wrong.

Conquest's ears were ringing as he turned around. He knew who it was, but to think that someone would stoop so low was making him angry.

The Horseman smacked the air around him, and a cap fell out of someone's head. Annabeth tried to stab him with a dagger from behind.

"Oh...is this what you want?" Conquest snarled. "More enemies?"

The Olympians looked at the fuming Horseman with fear, then shock as he punched her to the wall.

"You dare hurt my daughter?!" Athena roared.

"HOW DARE YOU: A GODDESS OF WISDOM, FORGET THAT YOUR SO CALLED FAVORITE CHILD TRIED TO KILL ME?!" Conquest roared back.

Suddenly, Death put Zeus in a chokehold from behind, and bent over to his ear, whispering cruelly,

"Are we not allies here? Do you want this whole world to fall until only ash and stone remain because of your arrogance?"

The other Olympians wish they could do anything about it, but War, Famine, and Grady had their weapons pointed at them.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes, we would. Isn't that right, dear? Remember our time at that one planet?"

It was true. Death and War decimated nearly an entire planet just by getting...intimate with each other without giving a damn about their powers.

"Of course, my love." War said coldly, walking over to her as she released Zeus from the chokehold.

"Apologies for their arrogance, Lord War." Hestia sighed. "Is it possible that you can give them another chance?"

The Horsemen and Grady secretly whispered among themselves. No one understood what they were on about. When they stopped, it was Famine who spoke.

"Think of it as a baseball game, and today is their first strike. Two more, and this alliance is off. For today, we are no longer interested in these petty arena fights."


End file.
